Casnovarius Bloodwing
Casnovarius Bloodwing was a Black Warden. He was the son of Kulka Bloodwing and the father of Roseblood Osiria. Biography Content warning: rape, torture, transformation. Kulka Bloodwing and Kozzi Oldstone served the Black Wardens dutifully for many years. Eventually, they felt an itch to settle down, take a break from constant adventure, and start a family. As a same-sex couple, however, they could bear no children of their own. Thus, they pursued other options. Their search for an answer brought them to the home of a swamp witch, deep in the northern marshlands. The witch heard their plea, and transformed Kozzi’s reproductive organs into a brand new set: one which would allow the couple to procreate. The witch performed this feat at no cost—or so it seemed. The woman was not who she claimed to be. In fact, she was a despicable hag named Moer. Despite the Black Wardens’ secrecy, she knew all about Kulka and Kozzi’s exploits, and relished the opportunity to spawn a changeling in the Bloodwings’ name. So she granted their wish, but secretly made it so that Kulka could only give birth to a man. That man was Casnovarius Bloodwing. For Cas, Kulka and Kozzi did not want the life of nomadic scavenging they had grown up with. They craved something more domestic, more “normal,” though Kulka often worried about the effect that this relatively luxurious upbringing might have on the boy. Kulka’s fears were not unfounded. Cas cared little for his mothers’ teachings. Though they tried to impart upon him a sense of justice, courage, and valor, Casnovarius absorbed only the superficial aspects of heroism. He was a slacker, charming his way through life. Even as an adult, his only true values were good ale, good brawls, and good sex. Kulka and Kozzi did not trust him with the title of Black Warden, and so they kept their professional lives secret from him. Eventually, Moer crawled forth from the shadows to collect her onerous debt. She impersonated a beautiful woman, as she often did, and as always, she was not content merely to seduce her prey, but to shatter him entirely. Casnovarius proved easily smitten by the hag. She kept up the charade long enough for him to fall in love, and then longer still. Eventually, Cas and Moer were legally wed. The night of their union, Moer revealed her true colors. She inflicted upon him unspeakably sadistic acts of torment and brutality, all while inseminating herself through him one last time. By some miracle, Cas escaped this nightmare with his life, but only barely—he was missing an arm. Immediately, he hobbled to the home of his mothers and told them everything. His whole life, he had been sheltered from harm, only ever hearing of such evils in fanciful tales. Now that he had firsthand experience with darkness, his parents asked him: if you could dedicate your entire life to fighting it, would you? Of course, Casnovarius accepted readily. Finally, he was ready for the Black Wardens. They taught him discipline, and he upheld his parents’ legacy faithfully well into his old age. Still, he knew he must have a daughter somewhere out there—Moer would have it no other way. This final mystery haunted him daily until one day, Roseblood Osiria, his only child, appeared before him. They were calling her a god-killer: she had not only helped save all of Musea, but she had vanquished Moer. His heart swelled with pride. Old age claimed him not long thereafter. He passed away peacefully, with Rose at his side, old ghosts finally laid to rest. Gallery Casnovarius3.png|Age comparison. CasnovariusBree.png|Art by Bree. Category:Characters Category:Aaron's characters Category:Strix Category:Swashbucklers Category:Instrumental characters Category:Refrain characters Category:Player characters Category:Druidic Hook characters